Moonlight
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: A girl werewolf, just like Leah. Runs away from her pack in NC. she meets the Cullens and they take her to Sam. she meets Jacob and is somewhat an outcast. Jacob imprints, familys colide, and death may come. Jacob/OC. Please reveiew, if you read....
1. Preface

Hey my peeps. This story is for my friend who loves Twilight as much as I do, dimitri'srealrose. She told me to type this, well cause I have it written in my notebook.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own all the O/C's. Cause I made them up!!

+/-\/-\/-\+

**Preface**

I ran. Ran as fast as I could to Forks, Washington. Something there pulled me toward it. Wanting me there.

I just had to get away from my family, my pack.

I was the only girl. A prized possession to any other guy who could get me. I didn't want to be like that. Go around from one guy to another to make the line of Capsepta stronger.

Twenty-seven guys, seven elders, and one girl.

That's me. The only girl of the Capsepta werewolf line.

My parents, well my father was a werewolf. My mom. I don't know. I have 4 older brothers.

We lived in New Bern, North Carolina.

My father named me Jordan, after the only woman Capsepta warrior. She was strong and beautiful. I'm just like her.

I need to find a new home before ,y family came to find me.

+/-\/-\/-\+

Ok, if you think this will sound very good, please review. I need more than 2 reviews. Or I won't write anymore.


	2. Fighting

Wow, guys, never though I would get 4 reviewers. I was extremely happy. Sorry I updated so late, I have been gone for a week. A very _long_ week. But this chapter should be longer, a lot of action too. So you Jacob fans get ready! :oD

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my Capsepta tribe and my characters.

**Chapter 1**

I have made arrangements to be a Sophomore in Forks High school, before I left.

When I got to the woods, right next to the school, I changed and shifted. It sucks having to carry a bag in your mouth for more that 2,000 miles.

I walked out of the trees and into the parking lot. I walked toward the school doors, ignoring the stares that were directed at me. Except for five of them, then it hit me. A terrible gut wrenching smell. I coughed at how bad it was.

Then I heard something about werewolves. "Edward please. Why can't I go see Jacob?"

"Bella, I've told you many times before, it's dangerous."

"Yeah Edward, he's a werewolf, I know. But he wont hurt me."

"But Leah just might."

_Werewolves?_ It might be nice here after all. I walked to the office and got my stuff. That's when I realized someone was following me.

I looked and it was one of the guys that was starring at me, was standing there. He was very muscular and short brown hair. His skin was pale white and his eyes were gold.

"Mr. Cullen, please take off your hat." The principle said.

"Yes sir." He said taking off his hat but never stopped looking at me.

My hands started to tremble. I took one more look at him and walked away.

"Hey, I'm Mike." Someone said, apparently someone named Mike. I turned to my left and saw a blond haired boy walking next to me.

"Hello Mike, I'm Jordan."

"The new girl Jordan. We heard you were coming from North Carolina."

"Yeah." I said as I found my locker.

"Um, do you want to hang out at lunch with me."

"Uh, sure."

"Cool." I got my bag into my locker and closed it.

"Well, nice meeting you. I'm going to go to class now.

"Ok." He said as I walked away. I took a look at my schedule.

_PD1-P.E.-coach Clapp-rm12_

_PD2-Bio. Chem.-Mr. Roberts-rm 227_

_PD3-Adv. Trig.-Mr. Vanhorn-rm 113_

_PD4-Study Hall-Auditorium_

_PD5-A.P. History-Mr. McCummins-rm129_

_PD6-Adv. World Lit.-Mrs. Macelroy-rm 224_

_PD7-Lunch-Cafeteria_

_PD8-Music-Mr. Garay-rm 107_

_PD9-Art-Mr. Darby-rm221_

Gym was first. I walked into the girls locker room. The gym teacher was standing there. "Oh, you must be Jordan Johnson." She said.

"Yep. But could you call me AJ?"

"Ok. Here's your uniform, we're running today."

"Thanks." I said and went to get changed.

I walked out into the gym. I saw that kid that was following me this morning. "Attention!" Coach yelled. "We have a new student, her name is Jordan Johnson, but you can call her AJ. She is from, She said then looked at me.

"New Bren, North Carolina."

"Yes." She paused to check role. "We're running today." There were a lot of aw's. "Get out on the track and warm up." We all walked out and stretched.

"The people who want to run stay in the first four lanes, the walkers in the others."

I was one of the five people who wanted to run. There was the guy that was watching me this morning and his friend who had copper colored hair. The other two guys,

I didn't know who they were.

When coach blew the whistle, I ran. We had to run around four times.

After the first lap, we lost those other boys and passed the walkers. "Don't shift." I constantly told myself.

I ran ahead of them on the last turn of the last lap. I finished the mile in 7.02. "Good job Johnson. As for the cullen boys, that's the fastest I've ever seen you run.

"Thanks coach." They said. I walked onto the field in the middle of the track, and laid down to catch my breath. The two boys sat next to me in the grass.

"Hey." The kid with copper colored hair said. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Emmet."

"Nice to meet yo." I said trembling. Something about them was not right

"Do you know Sam Uley or Jacob Black?"

"No. But I've heard them before in legends. In Quileute legends actually."

"Ah," Emmet began. "She knows about werewolves." I froze.

"Brother, she is one." Edward said looking at me.

"H-how do you k-know?"

"I can read minds little one."I stood up. But Edward grabbed my arm. His hand was freezing cold. I shivered and snarled at him.

"Don't touch me." I was shaking violently.

"She should meet Jacob." Edward said. "Maybe right now." He stood up along with Emmet.

They walked toward the school and I had to follow. Edward told Emmet to do something, but I don't know what. So Emmet left and Edward stopped in front of the gym entrance. "Go get changed and come back here." He said and left. I decided to do as I was told. I got changed and came back.

He was standing there along with Emmet, a blond haired girl, a pixie like girl with her arm in a blond haired boys.

"Emmet, Jasper, and I are going to take her to the Reservation. I just wanted to tell you, you wont be able to see anything. You know why."

"I know Edward. I'll watch Bella."

"Thanks Alice." The Blond girl walked forward and snarled at me. Edward blocked her in a second. "Rose, don't."

"She not apart of the treaty."

"But she will be." Edward said then faced me. "Come on Jordan." He said and walked to the cars. I followed and Emmet and supposedly Jasper followed me.

"Jasper, Emmet sit in the back with her." Jasper got in on one side and Emmet opened the door on the other so I got in and he got in after me.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and head towards the Reservation. "We wont hurt you Jordan, no matter how much some of us want to."

"Thanks, that's real comforting." I said with sarcasm dripping from every word. There was a low growl forming deep withing Jasper's chest. I growled back at him.

"God Jazz." Edward said looking back at us.

When we got there, Edward and Emmet got out, then Jasper grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me out. Then I felt someone else's hand close over the top of my arm. I looked and it was Emmet. "Let go of me." I growled at them.

"Shut up." Jasper said.

"Let go of me you blood sucking leeches."

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later." Edward said.

"Ah, Edward. Nice to see you again." Someone said. I looked up and saw six guys that weren't wearing shirts. I growled the loudest I could at Edward and I slipped away from Jasper and Emmet. I jumped at Edward and he caught me and threw me across the street. I slammed into a tree and a sickening crack rang out, something was broken. I slid twenty feet down to the ground. When I hit the ground, I shifted and sprinted toward Edward but was knocked to the ground. "Easy." That same guy that talked to Edward said. "Edward, leave now."

"Whatever Sam." He said and I heard the car start and leave.

"Sam, I'm here. I heard a fight, who was it? I couldn't tell who it sounded-" But that person stopped. "Oh wow."

"Edward called and said a new kid came to Forks, and she was a werewolf."

"She looks hurt."

"She is. Her and Edward were fighting and she hit a tree."

"Oh." I felt someone's hand run down my spine while Sam gave orders to the guys.

"When that hand hit the broken spot, a whimper escaped.

"Sorry." I tried to get up but his hand gently pushed me back down. I sighed a long sigh. He chuckled. An old pick up truck pulled up and three guys jumped out. One of them picked me up. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of you." He said. And set me gently in the bed of the truck.

Sam drove and the other guys shifted and ran into the woods.

We pulled into a little driveway leading up to a little house in the woods. I could smell food.

When he shut off the truck, I jumped out of the back, and yelped when I hit the ground.

"Careful." He said. I slowly limped to the door and Sam opened it and a woman walked up to the door. "Emily." Sam said and kissed the scars on her face before kissing her on the lips. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I have some clothes for you upstairs, follow me." She walked up the stairs so I followed her.

She stopped at a bathroom. "You can get changed and come back down stairs." I nodded my head in appreciation. "Your welcome sweetie." She said then left. I shifted and put the shorts and tank top on. I washed my face and fixed my hair. I looked in the mirror, my reflection tired looking. I sighed and walked down the steps. Emily was waiting.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"No need for thanks. I this very nice to meet you. You know my name is Emily, what is yours?"

"My name is Jordan, but you can call me AJ."

"Oh AJ." She said and hugged me. "You can come here anytime you want."

"Thanks."

"Ok, lets go meet the guys." We walked into a kitchen packed with guys. _Good God._ I thought.

Hey, sorry again that it was late putting this up here. I'm trying to update as much as possible. I want to bed at 2 in the morning. And woke up at 2:27 in the afternoon. Very long sleep. My mom thought I was dead at first but nope, still breathing. Well, I'm going to write more for others then I will write more for this one. I have to get two more reviews. Not reviewers but reviews.

See that button down there....

Please click it.......

Just

4

me

PWZZZ:P

I LOVE YOU ALL WHO PRESS IT AND REVIEW!!!


	3. A new Life

**Hello, my wonderful friends. I shall begin by saying sorry. I have not updated in forever, cuz I am to dang busy. But I told my self, since, I believe, I have 13 different reviewers(I LOVE U ALL!!!!), I shall put up the third and keep on typing.**

**I hope you all forgive my neglectance(this is why I can't have a puppy). I hope you like this chapter, It might be a little hard to follow but I can tell you the ending of this whole story will be the absolute best.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Luve Alex**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A new Life**

"Guys I'd like you to meet AJ." Emily said. All the guys were staring at me so I looked down.

"Well it's nice to have you here AJ." I knew that was Sam by the deepness in his voice, very powerful. (A/N If I forget anybody, I am terrible sorry, just tell me who I missed.) "I would like you to meet the guys. Embry and Quil" He pointed to the pair that were stuffing their faces with one sandwich after another. "Paul, Jerod, Seth, and Jacob." Paul and Jerod were leaning against the wall and Seth and Jacob were sitting at the table. "Leah is in the living room." As soon as he said her name a low snarl ripped through the air, but she stayed in there. I nodded slowly.

Once again, a _very_ uncomfortable moment of silence. "Well I better make some more food." Emily said then went to the fridge, Sam went to help her. The talking resumed and I walked over to the counter to lean against it. I stared down deep into the tile floor trying very hard to imagine designs that were not there.

All of a sudden something caught my attention. I didn't need to look up to sense that something was hurtling towards me. I reached out and caught something, a can opener. I slammed it down on the counter and walked out the back door.

I went behind the tree and sat down. Thinking about everything. My mind reeling with the things I've done wrong. The back door suddenly opened, I peered around the tree and I believe I saw Embry and Jacob come out. I quickly turned around.

"Hey, AJ?" One of them asked. I ignored it.

"Embry I don't think she's gonna talk."

"Okay Jacob." The door then opened and closed again. I looked back and saw a plate of food sitting there and one of the guys sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

"You can eat you know." He said and once again I didn't answer. "Would you talk to me?"

"Maybe." I said softly. I heard him take a deep breath before talking again.

"Would you come out so I can see you?" I slowly got up and sat next to him, but not touching.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob." He said looking at me, trying to hold eye contact but I wouldn't look.

"Is AJ a nickname?" I nodded.

"My actual name is Jordan."

"That's a cool name." He said and paused for a second. "Sam said you can stay at my house. My sisters moved out so you can sleep in their room."

"Thanks." I said and ate some of the uneaten sandwich. "Who threw the can opener?"

"Leah."

"Ok."

"AJ, I need to talk to you." I heard Sam say. I looked up and he was walking toward us. "Jacob you can go in the house." Jacob got up and left. I slowly stood up.

"Yes Sam?"

"Do you want to be apart of our tribe?" I thought about it. I couldn't go back home. Not to be treated like that again.

"I would like to." I said with a smile on my face, my expression filled with joy.

"Good. Di d Jake say your allowed to stay with him?"

"Yes he did."

"Okay. If you ever need to talk you can always come here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said and we walked back into the house. Jerod and Paul were laughing at something. Quil was _still_ eating, and Jacob was talking to Embry. I walked over to them.

"Hey Jake, Embry."

"Oh, hey." Embry said shyly, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"You don't have to be shy." I said releasing his hand. He smiled. Someone put their hands on my shoulders. I flinched a little.

"My name's Quil." He said quietly. I felt his muscles on my back. I shivered at how close he was.

"Nice to meet you Quil. Now take a step back." He did as I said and chuckled.

"Do you wanna go home?" Jacob asked.

"Aww, come on Jake. We just met her." Quil whined.

"It's up to her if she want's to go." Jake said.

"Well I do have to go get my stuff at the school."

"Ok then, we'll see ya later." Embry said.

"Bye." I said and followed Jake outside, and down the long dirt driveway. "So can we go get my stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lets get to my house first so I can get my car.

"Okay. What kind of car do you have?" I asked wonderingly.

"A rabbit. The VW Rabbit. Its really a nice car."

"I've never heard of it."

"It'll get you anywhere."

"Cool." We got to the end of the driveway and crossed the road.

After a little bit of silence, he spoke up. "We could change but my house is just down this hill."

"Can we walk?" I asked looking at him for the first time. He was really cute. He was looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. The olive tone of his skin had this nice glow when the sun reached his skin. His messy black hair was wet and plastered to his forehead. Before he looked up at me I looked away and blushed.

He let out a small laugh and answered. "Yeah." We continued to walk down the hill to his house. It didn't take long at all, we went to a garage and his car was sitting there. I walked over and ran my fingers over the hood of the car.

"That is a nice car in it's own special way." I said, thinking of my Ferrari at home. My brothers and I shared it. Then something shiny caught my attention. I looked over and say two motorcycles. "Where did you find these. These are like the best ever."

"My friend found 'em and I fixed 'em up." He said shuffling his feet like it was nothing.

"Can we take them?"

"You seriously want to ride these to Forks?"

"Yeah." I said looking at them, especially the black one. "Can I ride this one?" I asked touching the black chrome of the frame. It was so shiny.

"Sure. I'll ride this one." He said handing me the keys. I took them and pushed the bike out of the garage.

"Hope you drive fast." I said and jump started the bike with ease. He smiled and started his and we headed towards the high school.

While driving down the highway I watched him from behind. Something was quite strange when I was next to him, or even when he talks.

It hits me like a rock. This was the feeling I had that made me come here. He was the beacon I was following.

All of a sudden we pulled into the school parking lot and slowed down. There was an open spot and we both pulled in together. "Go get you bag. I'll wait here." I nodded and went inside.

The students were just beginning to be let out. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I ignored them and their gawking faces. Then I heard Edward growl silently. I went straight to my locker. I grabbed my bag and turned around, which someones chest met me face first.

It was Mike. "Hey Jordan." He said perkily.

"AJ." I corrected him.

"Right." He said than began again. "Where were you today?" He asked.

"Um," I thought to myself. Fighting with Vampires, and meeting a bunch of wolves. Yeah, like I'm gonna tell him that. "I'm transferring again."

"To where?"

"To the reservation."

"Oh, cool." He mumbled.

"Yeah, come visit sometime." I said and looked down. "Thanks for being my first friend." I gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." After I few seconds of silence, I spoke.

"See ya later." I said and walked back outside to see Jacob talking to the girl that was with Edward.

I walked over to them with Edward close behind me. I turned around. "What do you want? I'm leaving, aren't you happy?"

"Shut up dog." He spat and walked around me.

"Oh no you didn't." I said grabbing the collar of his jacket. I turned him around to face me. "Don't you _dare_ call me a dog! I've lived my life hearing that from assholes who didn't know right from wrong. I don't need to hear it from you." I growled and released his jacket and walked away. I walked over to Jacob and sat down on the bike and Jake looked concerned.

Edward finally came up from behind to put his arms around the girls waist. "Oh, hey Edward." she said and I was yelling swear words at him in my mind.

"Shut up you _STUPID_ mutt!" I almost jumped up but Jake put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"See ya later Bella." Jake said and got on his bike.

I started mine and drove away with Jacob right behind me.

We pulled onto the highway leading to the Reservation. Jake pulled up beside me and stayed there.

"Aj?" He said, combining the a and j.

"I'm fine." I said my voice thick.

"No your not. You wanna talk about it later?"

"I don't know."

We drove home in silence. The only sounds were the bikes, the wind, and myself trying so hard to sob quietly.

* * *

**Well, see I told you I'd get it done, even if I did take forever. I'd like to thank you wonderful ****people that has made this story a success. Cookies and ice cream for you all!!! :P**

_**FireLily12**_

_**Mirannda**_

_**Arinlianette**_

_**JacobwllfuxulikeAnanimal**_**(love the name LoL)**

_**Mrscullen1122**_

_**dimitri'srealrose**_

_**Demyx-Axel-2362**_

_**Ohmyfrazzeledgoats**_

_**teamjacob7**_

_**iluvtwilight**_

_**aqua543**_

_**DarkWhiteRose**_

**_xxIxLUVxSTARKx'NxVLAD_**

**You all were so nice. But something had come to shock to me, my **_**first**_** number one fan:**

_**Lexi**_

**Thank Lex, you made me quite a happy person.**

**I can't make any promises, but I will try as hard as I possibly can to put up the 3****rd**** chapter. Until then, Luvs.**

**Alex :o)**


	4. Home?

**Hello, yet another chapter that you all have been waiting patiently for. To one of my reviewers, I had forgot to put in all the funny little reactions she had when she was next to him, I'm sorry. That was my mistake. But, I must point out if I had to, she never looked into his eyes. Key point there, that's why they haven't imprinted yet. I just cleared it up and please don't freak on me. I don't need it right now seriously, I get it enough already.**

**But to get back to you guys. This chapter is not as good as I wished it was. Quil is back for just a little while. But I'm trying to put off the imprint for a chapter or more, I might have to put in a time skip or something. Cause I know you guys really want that to happen as soon as possible.**

**What happened to my #1 fan Lexi. I hope you come back. Thanks to everybody who got me my reviews I am up to 29, 1 away from 30(in case you didn't know subtraction, Haha). I'm funny, not really.**

**Enjoy!!(I really hope you do)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

**Home?**

We pulled into the driveway and put the bikes back. Jacob and I didn't say much, but he showed me my room. I laid down on the bed to sleep, the sleep I hadn't had in a month.

* * *

I woke up to the dim light of the evening sky and the little light from the hallway that has made it's way under my door. I looked at the clock and it said 6:45, a half hour ago I had fallen asleep. That's just a wonderful month's worth of sleep.

I got off the bed and stretched. All my joints cracked. I opened my door and walked out into the living room. Jake was laying on the couch, half on and half off. He looked peaceful. I envy him. I walked over to him with my hand outstretched. I felt the warmth, with a slight electric current, radiate off his body. I pulled away quickly, only startling myself.

All of a sudden, my stomach made a loud growling sound. Jake's lips turned up into a smile, and stretched out to. He opened his eyes and sat up. "You sound hungry." I looked down and nodded helplessly. He chuckled and stood up. "You haven't looked at me yet you know."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Cause, something might happen."

"Like what?" He asked. I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. The depths of his chocolatey-brown eyes had no end. "Oh." He said with a sharp intake of breath.

"I knew it. You don't like me." I said and looked away again. "that's why I didn't want to look, cause you might not like me. So I tried my hardest to not look at you. But I really liked you. And-and-"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Shh. I do like you AJ. I wanted you to look at me the first time I saw you. You don't know how happy I am that you did that." His hand moved from my mouth to caress my cheek. I looked back up at him, tears in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'll never let you go." He whispered. "No matter what." A truck pulled in the driveway. Jake sighed and released me.

"I thought you said you'd never let go." I said giggling and wiping my tears away. He chuckled and opened the door. He jumped over the railing and I followed.

When I hit the ground, I heard Jacob mutter under his breath. I looked at the truck and it was Bella, the girl with the leeches. I growled thinking he was with her, shockingly, no.

"Don't worry, he's not with her. He's not allowed to break the treaty." I gave him a questioning look. "I'll explain it later."

"Ok." I said and followed him towards the truck. She was getting out with a very displeased look on her face.

"Hey Bella." He said to her.

"I need to talk to you alone, Jake."

"Ok."

"AJ, find the path in the woods and it'll lead to the beach, I'll meet you there."

"Ok. By Bella." She threw a weird look at me before I left. (A/N: I'm ma gonna put both Povs on here for you, so you know what happens.) I walked on the path towards the beach. The woods were thick and dense, all except for the little path I was on.

After walking about a mile, I ended up on the sandy-rocky shore of the beach. I sky had a purplish tint to it. A rain storm is coming. I wonder what both of them are talking about.

**

* * *

**

Jake PoV

"Bella, what do you need?"

"I came here to ask about Jordan. Edward was pretty pissed after today."

"What about her, she did nothing wrong. If you leech did that cause he though she was one of mine. He was wrong. He didn't have to do that to her. Did you hear that he snapped her spine and she couldn't move?"

"Jake!" She yelled. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Edward didn't say he did any of that. He was just being protective. Plus, you guys heal fast anyway." She fought back.

"What would happen if she didn't. He would of broke the treaty and he would of been dead. How about that."

"Jake what is your problem. Why are you sticking up for her. You didn't meet her until this morning." She said then gasped. "You imprinted with her! Why?"

"Why do you care, you wanna stay with you Cullen anyway. You shouldn't care who I go out with."

"I am supposed to care-"

"Not when you act like this." I interrupted and left. Boy she was becoming like my mom.

**

* * *

**

AJ PoV

I picked up a rock and held it in my hand, then threw it into the ocean. "You seem a little bored." I turned around to see Seth and Embry.

"Hey." I said. "If you're looking for Jake, he's talking with Bella."

"Not anymore." He said pushing his way through the trees.

"Hey Jake." Embry said.

"Hey. Can I talk to you guys later cause I have the feeling you were scoping out the mall again and saw a bunch of cute girls." The boys laughed and punched each other.

"Fine see ya later, Jacob." Seth said and they both left.

During Jacob's fuming and the silence between us, I walked over to him and put my hands on the sides of his face and pulled his lips down to mine for a gentle kiss. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss only slightly. I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. And he wrapped his arms around me.

My stomach growled again. This made him shake with laughter. "Come on, Billy should be home and I think were getting pizza" I laughed along with him and we went home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home." Jake said as he opened the door.

"Son, how was your day?"

"Different." He admitted and went to sit down. I followed behind. "Dad, this is Jordan, but you can call her AJ. She's the newest wolf of our tribe." Jake said looking at me with sparkling eyes. He was very proud of me for some reason, greatfull even. I smiled back and looked down.

"AJ, huh?"

"Yeah." I said and looked at him. His face shows wisdom beyond his years. He was in a wheel chair, disabled probably. But he looked just like Jacob but with longer hair.

"I'm Billy. Nice to meet you though. Don't worry, I don't bite." He said and showed his perfectly white teeth while holding out his hand. I took it and shook it. He released my hand and looked at Jake. "Are you gonna order some food boy? Your old man is starving, and so is this pretty little girl."

"Yes dad." Jacob said and Billy turned the TV on to a game. Jake took my hand and pulled me up off the couch and into the kitchen.

He grabbed the phone off the wall and brought me over to the counter. I hopped up so I was the same height as him. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"I don't care, I probably wont each much either. Order what you want." I said and put my arms around his neck.

"Ok." He said reluctantly and went in to kiss me. As soon as our lips met, Billy interrupted.

"Boy have you ordered that pizza yet?"

"No, I'm going to right now." Jake ordered the pizza and I played with his hand. Running my fingers lightly over his.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's ok. Anytime you need to. Towels are in the closet in there."

"Thanks." I said and got down to go take a shower.

* * *

I got dried off and put on a pair of flannel pants and a little tank top that was a little small on me. I brushed my hair and walked out. I put my stuff back in my room and went to the living room. Jake looked up and smiled.

"Feel better?" He asked as I sat down.

"Much." I said as he wrapped and arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to him.

After watching some TV, the someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." I said and got up. I opened the door and Quil was standing there in a red jacket and a baseball cap the read REZZ'z Pizza. I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud.

"Don't laugh at me." Quil whined.

"Quil what are you doing- Oh I see why." Jake said laughing a little.

"Stop laughing at me Jake." Jake punched Quil in the arm lightly. "That's another 5 dollars for punching me. Pay up." I sighed and left to go sit back on the couch. I listened to their conversation.

"Here, here's the money take it."

"Why'd Sam say she could stay with you. I wish she was allowed to stay with me."

"Quil, shut up and leave."

"No way."

"Shut up Quil, I'm serious." I got up again and went over to them. I grabbed the three boxes of pizza and murmured boys. I walked into the kitchen.

After a while longer, I felt Jake's fingers trace my tattoo. "Your tribe tattoo." He said, not making it a question but I answered it anyway.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Are you gonna tell me about your tribe and family?"

"I don't know. It's, not meant to be told. It's sure not like your life, it was different, terrible even. I hated it actually." He put his arms protectively around my and held me tight.

"You'll be ok here. No one's gonna hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

_I hope._ I thought.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys liked it. I decided to make it happen now. I couldn't delay any longer. It was killing me more than it must kill you all. Please review. I will love you guys more than I already do!!!

**Luv Alex**


	5. My old life

**Hey guys, I missed you all so much. I hope y'all didn't die.... LoL. But here is another chapter of Moonlight. I hope you like it. Please review. So many people are favoriting my story and not reviewing. PWEASE, I'm begging you. YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION. By the way, I got a new laptop, so if there are any weird spelling mistakes, I still haven't gotten the hang of it all yet. But, here ya go, I'll try to make it the best chapter yet.**

**Chapter 4**

**My old life**

After a week and a half of staying with Jake, hangin' out with all the guys, goin' to a new school and experiencing a new life. I still ponder about my old one. I wonder how my father is doing. If Gabriel is pissed, cause I left. Or if Whillem misses me too much.

Sometimes I just shake my head to make those thoughts disappear. Then again I sit there and miss them.

Jake keeps pestering me to tell him. I don't know if I can, it's a tough subject to talk about, let alone think about it.

Quil is being his flirtatious self. He still doesn't know that Jake and I imprinted, that's not really shocking though. It's Quil were talking about, seriously. But, they all are like family to me. I love them all. Maybe I will tell Jake, even if it kills me.

* * *

We got home from school exhausted. I threw my bookbag into the corner of my room and fell on my bed. I sighed. I felt the bed move slightly. Jake got on the bed, too.

I laughed to my self. Probably seeing us on this little twin bed would be hysterical. He's bigger than the bed and I'm like half of his size, the bed kinda disappeared.

I turned to look at him and smiled. Then my smile wavered. I was thinking about telling him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, lifting my face up to look at him.

"I need to tell you something. About me," I whispered.

"Oh," He replied. He knew what I was talking about. "Let's go to the beach." He got up and pulled me up along with him.

"No, since your dad is not here, we can stay here," I offered. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

I sat up against the head-board and he sat in front of me. _Here goes nothing..._

"I don't know where to start, so I might jump around a little."

"That's just fine. Don't worry, I won't leave." I smiled and he smiled back. That smile had given me the confidence to begin my story.

"First of all, I'm not like a regular werewolf, I'm more of a purebred so to speak. I was born in wolf-form." a confused look came across his face, making me falter only a little. "My mother was not a werewolf, but my father was. I am more of a mutation. But, my mother died giving me life. I never knew her but she had four sons before she had me. They're werewolf's also. There's Cody, he oldest. Then it goes Mason, Hunter. Then Whillem, the youngest. I look a lot like Whillem though," I said and smiled.

"Since I am this _purebred_," I said in disgust, "our elders wanted me to mate with the males in our tribe. That was not going to happen, but 6 of the 7 elders said yes. The seventh was my father. He always said, wait to find the right one." Jake's hand was on my knee, squeezing for reassurance. "But that didn't happen in the beginning. The first person I went to was my oldest brother, Cody. That was the worst night of my life. He tried but didn't succeed. I shifted into my fur before he could get a hold of me and he didn't know what to do.

"Then they passed me down through all my brothers. But Whillem, oh Whillem, he wouldn't try, he knew what I wanted so we played a card game," I laughed softly, he was the sweetest of all my brothers. "But there was Gabriel," tears formed in my eyes and my voice cracked, "The elders wanted him to be my mate for life and I didn't want it, usually if the female doesn't want it, it doesn't happen. Not this time. Gabriel was too smart for me. When I changed, he changed to and fought me till I changed back. That's how I got this scar," I said and lifted up my shirt to show Jake the long, thin, white line that started from one side of my torso all the way to the other side. Jake gasped and I sighed. I hated how he felt bad. It's just weird to me how people feel bad.

"But, I got sick and tired of him and the elders. My dad took me in one night and told me everything. He told me I have to run away and stay away. I should never come back. Even for us, running away shows weakness, but in this case it's for survival. He told me if I didn't runaway, I would be tortured. He didn't want to see that, not to his little girl.

"So I took off. Something pulled me here. To Washington, to you. But I think they're gonna come find me and take me back," I said. I had finished my story. Long, but full of details. Showing what my life is like.

All of a sudden his arms encircled me and held me tight. His embrace told me everything was ok and he wasn't going to let me go. I returned it and started to cry.

He kissed the top of my head, said, "I'm sorry," and held me for what seemed like forever. But he broke away when we heard Quil outside.

Jake threw open the window, "what do you want Quil?" Something in his voice threw me off. It sent an electric current through me.

"I'm throwin' a party tomorrow, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow Quil." His voice wavered from normal to his heavy lust filled tone.

"See ya." Jake closed the window and came back.

His eyes were filled with the lust I had heard in his voice. He went to kiss me softly, but failed at his attempt. His hands were at my waist touching me as if I was going to disappear. The mood in the air had changed. From caring to lust. I put my hands on Jake's chest and pushed him away slightly. Then he came back to reality. The lust from his eyes was gone and the normal brown replaced them.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and back away in shame.

"No, Jake. Please," I said, reaching out toward him. I wasn't reaching for the lust filled Jake but the Jake that cared and loved me. He looked back at me, then looked away.

I got up and went towards him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again and again. I silenced him with a soft kiss.

"I'm not angry," I said looking deep into his endless brown eyes.

"Thanks," he wrapped his arms around me again, then let go and we walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I was starved.

* * *

After the rest of the day laughing, making jokes, doing homework, and going down to the beach, we went to bed. Only having a goodnight kiss before that happened. The next day is supposed to be fun.

* * *

I awoke to light kisses on my face. I opened my eyes to see Gabriel. _Gabriel!?_ What was he doing here.

"Jordan," he said and yanked me out of bed. I was scared shitless. "Why did you leave?"

My mouth moved but no words were able to leave my lips. He shook me with great force that made my head snap back. He dropped me to the floor, and I crumpled.

I looked up at Gabriel, his dark hair glossy and longer than the last time I had saw him. His eyes shown a weird sense of over power.

The glass window shattered upon impact of an object, and Gabriel blocked the glass from hitting his face but still looked at me. But the object that caused the glass to break was Jacob, my Jake.

He hit Gabriel like a flying boulder, throwing him into the wall across the room. Jake was in his fur.

They fought, over me. Gabriel started out with the upper hand, but Jake took one look at me, and he didn't like what had happened to me, and Jake crushed him.

Before the last blow from Jake, my world went black.

* * *

I sat up gasping for air. _It was just a dream._ I thought silently. Still gasping, but not as heavily, I walked out of my room into the bathroom.

I washed my face and looked into the mirror. The bags under my eyes were a deep purple and my eyes were blood shot. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

After not finding anything to eat, I walked back towards my room but stopped at Jake's door.

I opened it slowly, Jake was lying against the wall facing the door, only taking up half the bed. I closed the door and walked over to him and laid down beside him. I curled up against his chest and his natural reflex is to wrap his arms around me.

I knew I was safe in his arms.

* * *

I woke up and Jake wasn't beside me. I looked up and Jake was taking off his T-shirt and looking for a new one. He didn't know I was awake, so I laid there until he noticed.

After he got his shirt on, he turned around and smiled. He walked over and laid down, and laid me on his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent through my nose.

"You know, you never told me about this scar," he said running his fingers diagonally down my back.

"Gabriel," I murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear. He did and he growled. From the story yesterday, I can tell he's not fond of Gabriel.

"Please, don't. Don't get upset over him, he's not here is he? No," I said, trying to soothe him.

"Fine," he gave in.

We laid there together until 10:30.

We got up to go eat some breakfast. He made me scrambled eggs and toast.

After breakfast, we went to go sit on the couch and watch some TV. "Um, the party tonight is for Quil's birthday."

"Oh, can we go get him a present?"

Jake smiled and I took that as a yes. We still had a few hours till the party so I went to take a shower.

I came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel soaking wet. I walked out into the living room and Jake looked up. "Do I have to get dressed up," I asked him.

"Nah, but if you want, wear a really short skirt, that will torture him," Jake said showing his teeth in a big grin.

"Sounds like a plan," I said and walked to my room to change.

I grabbed one of his sister's really short mini-skirts, a halter top, and a pair of black knee-high boots and put them on. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked out into the living room.

Jake's jaw dropped. "You know if you leave that mouth of yours open too long, you just might eat a fly," I said and walked over to close his mouth shut.

I sat down beside him and laughed. "Wow, I've seen my sister wear that same outfit and never looked as amazing in it as you do."

"Thanks," I said and leaned against his shoulder.

After watching some more TV and Jake taking a shower, we went to go get Quil his birthday gift.

We drove the bikes to the spot where Quil told us to meet. Jake said the party was going to be very rowdy. Especially if it is Quil's party.

We walked into the opening in the woods and saw all the pack mates there. I smiled when Quil turned my way. This was going to be a fun night.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. the next chapter is the party. Please R&R.**

**Luv Alex**


	6. party

**Hey I hope you guys like this chapter. It's all about Quil's party. I'll try to make it funny, I'm having my friend Demyx-Axel-2362 help me a little bit. We are at her brother's basketball tournament and we are sitting in the hallway and we both have our laptops plugged in to the one outlet. Good times, good times. **

**But this chapter will lead to something big. Oh before I begin I have a question for all of you who reviewed, did that little dream catch you off guard by any chance, please tell me in this review. I'd like to know.**

**But anyway, on to the story!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Party**

We walked further into the clearing towards Quil. Quil's eyes were huge and his facial expression told everything. Jacob chuckled at Quil.

"Happy birthday Quil," I said and gave him a hug. It took him a second or two to figure out what was going on so he hugged back and didn't let go.

Behind me Jake growled and Quil let me go instantly. I pulled back and Jake put a protective arm around me. "Here's your birthday present," I said and handed him the little wrapped box. He took it reluctantly and shook the box.

"What's in it?" He eyed us suspiciously. I smiled.

"She picked it out. If I chose your gift, I would've gotten you a knuckle sandwich," Jake said and tightened his grip on me.

He opened the box and his face lit up upon seeing his gift. He pulled out the Metallic green pocket knife and smiled even wider. "Thank you," he said and gave me a quick hug and let go, hoping not to get Jacob any angrier.

We were led to a little table with a ton of food sitting atop of it. There were sandwiches, cookies, chips, pizza, and many other things. But what caught me off guard was the two kegs of beer and a few liquor bottles.

I finally noticed what Quil was drinking, beer. Ugh, I hate the smell of it. But I didn't say anything. I almost did when Quil handed Jake a cup and took it.

He had sensed my uneasiness and bent down to my ear so he could whisper to me. "Don't worry, I won't drink much." I believed him.

All of us sat around a fire to listen to stories that everyone could tell about Quil. Apparently it was a tradition. There were stories about how he got his first girlfriend and what happened. Jake told about what happened my first night when we ordered pizza. The guys wish they were Quil at that time.

Halfway through the stories, most of them were wasted. Quil was the worst, and Jake wasn't that bad. He was intoxicated but not as much as the others. They decided to play a game of spin the bottle. The guys all turned to me. Oh, this was _not_ going to be a good game.

We all sat in a circle away from the fire, and Quil grabbed a liquor bottle and brought it over. Quil went first.

He spun and landed on Jake. Jake growled slightly, "Don't you even think about it." Quil backed away slowly. It was Jake's turn, he spun and landed on Embry. Embry got Seth.

Seth spun the bottle and it landed on me. Jacob sighed and put his hands over his eyes to keep from seeing. Seth came closer to me and landed a big wet kiss right on my lips. I pushed him away.

"Eww, Seth. You didn't have to kiss me like a dog," and everybody laughed as I wiped away the slobber. Jake even chuckled a bit.

It was my turn, I spun the bottle and it landed on Paul. Oh no. I got up and walked over to Paul. He waggled his eyebrows and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

That didn't happen. He took a hold of me and swung me down and held the kiss longer than expected. He tried to use his tongue but I bit him and he dropped me.

"Feisty," Quil growled playfully. I sat up and glared at both of them.

* * *

After dancing for a while, Leah came. "You stupid,_ stupid_ mutts," she screamed. "How could you not invite me?" Quil walked over and she calmed down, for the time being.

After dancing some more, I looked at Jake and he knew I wanted to leave. He said goodbye to all the guys and so did I.

~*~

We walked to the bikes hand in hand. "Are you sure your not to drunk to drive," I asked him, looking into his eyes. "You can always ride behind me you know." I gave a sly smile. He smiled back and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Jordan," someone murmured. I turned to look to see where that voice came from.

I looked across the small clearing we were heading into, to see Gabriel and Whillem. "Gabriel," I whispered so softly, never thinking he was going to find me.

* * *

**Well, what cha think. I think that was a well placed cliff hanger. I'll type the next one soon, Sorry that this was so short, I didn't have any good ideas, oh well. But please review, even if you didn't like it. The next one should be longer.**

**Luv Alex**


	7. Fight for me

**Hey guys, I'm lovin' all the new people. I am starting this 9 minutes before midnight the night I posted chapter 5. I'm so hyped up right now. _Reviews are like sugar!!!_ Haha but I'm gonna try and get this done as soon as possible.**

**Please review. Haven't done this lately:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as you can see, I'm not Stephanie. _But_ I do own my tribe and all it's members.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Fight for me**

_"Gabriel," I whispered softly, never thinking he was going to find me._ "What do you want?"

"You, I want you back at home. We need you Jordan. Your brothers need you. Especially Whillem, he's becoming such a baby. And I want you away from him!" He growled and came closer.

A snarl ripped through the air like thunder, only to know that it was Jacob. He ran forward, ready to change. Gabriel did the same.

But Gabriel changed and Jake didn't. He was drunk enough not to complete the change. He was half in and half out of fur. He decided to stay out.

I couldn't move, talk, or do anything as I watched them fight. It was like some invisible force kept me there in that one spot.

Gabriel lunged forward and dug his claws into Jake's chest digging deeper and deeper. His pain hit me like a rock, we were imprinted, but I didn't think this much. I feel what he feels. Jake pushed hard enough on Gabriel that he was able to get him off.

They circled each other, Jake covered in his own blood and Gabriel without a scratch. Jake tried to change again but still wasn't there but getting closer.

Gabriel took that chance to go for Jake's leg. He bit down as hard as he could and Jake howled in pain, I once again felt it, too. He tried to shake him off but his grip only got tighter.

Jake tried to change another time which made Gabriel let go. He was almost to the point he could change.

But I knew Gabriel, he puts major damage on his opponent on the third attack, most of the time you don't make it.

"Gabriel," Jake huffed. "Can't you see we imprinted and you hurting me hurts her just the same. We're connected, you kill me, you kill her." Gabriel looked at me with longing eyes. He didn't have a clue what to do.

All of a sudden, Jake changed and rammed into Gabriel. Snarls and howls of pain were in the air. They were back and forth, one minute Jake had the upper hand, then Gabriel.

When Gabriel had the most deadly hold on Jacob, I broke free. Gabriel had his jaws clamped around Jake's neck, cutting off his air.

I ran forward and jumped, changed in mid-air, and landed on Gabriel. He instantly let go of Jake to protect himself. We fought, and fought. We fought as if we were fighting for mates.

We circled each other. I had noticed my whole pack was here. Whillem with a very sad look on his face. Jake and some of the guys along with Sam were standing on the other side of the clearing.

With me looking around, my reflexes were slow so Gabriel was able to grab a hold of my leg and throw me across the clearing, only to end up smashing into a rock.

I was beaten, more beaten than ever. Gabriel walked over to me while I was on the ground.

"You shouldn't have left me," he said before he lifted one big paw to make his final swipe.

_Fight for me._ I thought towards Jacob. Hoping he would hear. I looked down then back up one more time and he was gone.

I heard fighting between more than just 2 people. I just laid there, hoping Jake would be ok. I felt someone's had stroke my shoulder. I opened my eyes, not to see Jacob, but saw Whillem.

"AJ," he said quietly. I couldn't talk to him, but I wish. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Not knowing any of my surroundings.

* * *

I woke up on a nice warm bed. I looked around and my family was there, Jake, Quill, Embry, Sam, all of them except for my father. Some of them were asleep. While others were on the verge of sleeping.

I tried to sit up but was too sore to do so and let out a little moan of pain. Hands were on me instantly, seeing if I was ok. I saw Jake, Whillem, Mason, and Hunter. "I'm fine," I croaked. Mason handed me a glass of water and I drank it quickly.

Jake got up and left the room. I was going to say something but Whillem cut me off. "He's going to get Dr. Cullen. Don't worry he'll be back," he said and gave me a smile. Jake walked back in with Dr. Cullen following right behind him.

"Well, well Jordan. You got hurt pretty badly." He looked like the blood suckers. He was one. "but with you being a werewolf, you should heal quickly. But your leg is broken and you have very deep cuts, please have someone help you if you need it." Then he turned to Jake. "And you, I've treated you once before. Please change those bandages every day. Those were really deep, your lucky it missed your lungs and heart. Please be safe. Edward will not be happy that I was here." And he took his leave.

The guys started talking among themselves while I looked at my injuries. My left leg was in a cast. My whole torso was wrapped up and my arms had a few scratches, but I'll be ok. I sat up and looked around. Everybody was talking about the fight.

I shook my head and looked to my left. Jake was sitting there with his head in his hands. I reached over and set my hand on his shoulder. He looked over, my heart dropped at the look on his face.

His eyes were blood shot and his face was red, as if he was crying. He took my hand and held it tight and kissed it. I pulled him over to the bed and he sat down. He pulled me into a hug, he was shaking as much as I was. "You saved me," he whispered.

"No, you fought for me. You fought to save me," I told him. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. I curled closer to him and he held me tighter and we stayed like that for a while.

"AJ," someone said and I looked up. My father stood there.

"Dad," I said, tears coming to my eyes. I tried to get up and Jake helped me to him. I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said and rubbed my back. "I told you, you'd find him." He said looking at Jake.

"Yeah, I did." I said smiling at Jake. He walked over to Jake to talk with him. I lost my balance and someone caught me.

I looked up and it was Whillem. "Thanks," I said and he stood me back up and handed me a pair of crutches. I walked out into the living room and there was even more people.

But someone I never expected was standing in the corner. Bella and Edward. When they say I was looking at them, Edward looked down and Bella held her gaze. I stood there for a few minutes until I felt Jake's hands snake around my waist and pull me towards him so he could kiss me.

He pulled away when Bella walked over. I could feel Jake's and my brothers' uneasiness.

I walked toward her. "I don't need to talk to you," she said and went to go around me.

"Bella," I said, trying so hard not to raise my voice. "You don't need to yell at him, he didn't do anything. No need to get all mushy with him either. Apparently you don't see how much you hurt both Edward and Jacob." She turned to look at Edward and he looked away.

"Now you don't need to lead Jake on either. We're together and he loves me. So please go make Edward happy. Him just being here is making me sad." Edward looked up and smiled a little smile.

"Sorry Edward." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm apologizing cause Emmet's gonna kill me but, I really truly sorry for what I did. And for making Bella come flip out on you Jake, I didn't tell her all of it."

Bella huffed in disapproval. She liked Edward having the upper hand.

They said there goodbyes and left. But Jake and I caught something on there way out the door, she had an engagement ring on her right hand. I shook my head slowly.

* * *

**Soon, it shall be goodbye. But I hope not for long. I might have a sequel in mind, muahahahaha. I'm sooo evil. It might be called Daylight at Midnight or just Midnight. I'm not sure. Tell me if you want a sequel. **

**Well, I wasn't that fond of this chapter, except for the beginning. The rest was kinda filler, maybe. I typed off the top of my head, well...**

**PWEASE REVIEW. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY. I. NEED. MY. SUGAR!!!**

**Lol, well luv till next chapter, Alex!! :o) **


	8. Staying

**Hey, I'm back. Well, I've changed my mind about this sequel. Its gonna be called Starlight. The Capsepta tribe come to port Angeles, and they create their pack. The pups of all the older members are in this story, so I'm still working on it, I have to think of a better plot than what I had, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear 'em.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my characters. :) **

**Chapter 7**

**Staying**

After a few days, I got better and was able to walk around.

"Your staying here?" I asked Mason and Hunter, astonished.

"Yeah, Gabriel let our secret slip back home," Hunter looked down, I guess he was with Gabriel at the time. I rested my hand on his left shoulder, he was very close with Gabriel. He rested his right hand on top of mine.

"Your family can stay up in the mountains if they want, we can build cabins up there." I looked at Jake with smiling eyes. "It's not far from my house." I smiled a thank you.

"How about it?" I asked my brothers. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll have to talk to dad about it though," Mason said. He was right. "Well were gonna talk to the pack. We'll see you in a bit little sis," Hunter said and gave me a hug before getting up. Mason followed suit.

It was just Jacob and I left sitting in the sand. I laid my head on his shoulder. Jacob went to pull something out of his pocket and I looked. "Close your eyes." He whispered and I did as I was told.

I felt him touch my wrist for a quick second and pull away. "Go ahead, look." I opened my eyes slowly looking at my wrist. Only to find the most beautiful thing wrapped around it.

"Your father told me that he gave that to your mom before they got married." I looked closer at it, with tears in my eyes. It was a piece of cord with 3 different charms. One was a chain of stars dangling from a silver crescent moon, another was a wooden wolf figure that was in full sprint, and the other, the best one was a big wolf print with two little pup prints inside of it.

"Thank you so much," I said and hugged him fiercely and pushed him back onto the sand. He wrapped his arms arms around my waist and kissed me and he rolled over so I was underneath him. After a while, he rolled onto his side to look me in the face.

"Well, do you know what this means," he looked at me and I shook my head no. "Were gonna be family." I smiled wide and hugged him closer.

This summer was going to be very different.

**

* * *

**

Well, I had to put it short cuz I have to write a sequel. Should the narrator/main character be the child of, nope I'm not saying. Just wait and see. Please stay with me though. I love you all who have reviewed. And if you want to help with the sequel, think of a good plot, even though I might have one, see if you can change my mind.

**R&R**

**Luv forever and for always,**

**~Alex~**


End file.
